Tanglefrost (NCC)
About Tanglefrost Age: 45 moons Appearance: Tanglefrost is a golden yellow she cat. She is maine coon, therefore her coat is long and beautiful. Her eyes and gold and sparkly. Personality: Tanglefrost is a sweet cat, but she won't stand for nonsense. Although she broke the code to have her kits, she still has a very strong connection with StarClan. She does not regret being a medicine cat now, even after her long years of regret. Mentor: Her mentor was Glimmerpelt. Glimmerpelt used to be in love with the StoneClan medicine cat Sparrowtail and she worrried that Tanglefrost fell in love with Darkfang because of her. But when Tanglefrost was going to have Mousefire and Bramblebird, Glimmmerpelt knew and helped Tanglefrost keep it secert. Tanglefrost knew Glimmerpelt was a great mentor. Apprentices: On New Century Clans, her apprentice was Mousefire's best friend's sister, Blackgem. Tanglefrost was determined to teach Blackgem all of her skills, for she was a good friend of her daughter. On Cats of Yesterday, Tanglefrost mentors Brackenclaw, who was born a loner. Tanglefrost's Life As an apprentice under Glimmerpelt's training, Tanglefrost had always like Darkfang. She got jealous when he spent most of his time with Crystalpaw. Her friends, Redpool and Sandspots, had always suspected something. One day, Darkpaw took Tanglepaw hunting. When they got back, Tanglepaw told Darkpaw she had lied to Glimmerpelt and had told her she was hunting with Redpaw and Sandpaw. He got mad because he thought she didn't want anything to do with him. "To think I ever like you, but you hate me!" Darkpaw said. Tanglepaw lived with the guilt until Curlyfur told her of Darkpaw's warrior ceremony. During the ceremony, she apologized to Darkpaw before Kestrelstar pronouced him Darkfang. After Glimmerpelt took Tanglepaw to Star Cavern to receive the name Tanglefrost, Darkfang and Tanglefrost spent lots more time together. When MeadowClan and SparkleClan's feuding continued, a battle happens and Glimmerpelt get injured. She ended up dying and Tanglefrost was worried. Not only was her beloved mentor dead, but she was now a medicine cat that had to support her clan, and now her unborn kits. When Tanglefrost told Darkfang she was pregnant, she saw a look in his eyes she had never seen before. She didn't let it bother her. She later had her kits one night of leaf-bare by Star Cavern. She took them back to camp and told Redpool everything. Redpool nursed them for her, telling the clan Tanglefrost found them outside camp. Darkfang later told the clan the kits where his and the mother was Crystalwing. Tanglefrost got mad and told the clan Bramblekit and Mousekit were her kits. Kestrelstar was shocked, but did nothing to punish Tanglefrost. Darkfang tried to kill Tanglefrost that night and take Mousekit and Bramblekit. His plan didn't work and he was exiled. Kestrelstar later died, and Curlyfur became Curlystar and her deputy became Puffypelt. After the incident with Silvercurl of MeadowClan, Curlystar died. Puffypelt got attacked by foxes, and the clan was hopeless. Tanglefrost had a vision with Silvercurl as leader and Mousefire as deputy. Tanglefrost is proud of her daughter now, and is happy when Silverstar came to LoveClan in the first place. Bramblestar's Propechy During the time that Tanglepaw and Darkpaw were fighting, Bramblestar came to her. It was half-moon and Tanglepaw, Glimmerpelt, and the other medicine cats were at Star Cavern. Here's what happened: All six cats bent down to touch the sacred rock to sleep. Soon, Tanglepaw found herself by a lake with a huge tabby. She looked into the tabby’s eyes. “Who are you?” “I am Bramblestar,” he replied. “I created LoveClan.” Tanglepaw nodded. She remembered stories about how Bramblestar and other cats founded the clans. “I must tell you something you mustn’t repeat to anyone,” Bramblestar meowed. “Not even Glimmerpelt?” Tanglepaw asked. “Definitely not Glimmerpelt,” Bramblestar replied. Tanglepaw nodded. “Tanglepaw, you are a special cat,” Bramblestar began. “The future holds much for you. Even though darkness will overcome you, it will be fine. For your offspring shall not be punished for this. Your eldest daughter will grow up to be a fine leader. StarClan approves of this, it will be okay.” Tanglepaw looked at Bramblestar in disbelief. “I don’t have a daughter and I never will!” Bramblestar did not reply. He left Tanglepaw by the lake alone. “Bramblestar!” she called. “Bramblestar!” Tanglepaw jerked awake. She looked around to see the other cats still dreaming. She wondered about what Bramblestar had said. How could a medicine cat have a daughter? Tanglepaw had no idea what Bramblestar meant. She wasn’t going to let it bother her though.